Airbags are commonly used in automobiles and other vehicles to protect the passengers in the event of frontal impact. An airbag is mounted in the steering wheel of the vehicle to protect the driver and in many cases a second airbag is mounted in the dash to protect the passenger. The conventional airbag is enclosed by resilient cover composed of a polymeric material and the cover is designed to split on deployment of the airbag into two hinged section to permit the inflated bag to pass between the sections.
As the airbags are located directly ahead of the driver and the passenger it is desirable to apply decorative material, such as a logo or other designs, to the airbag cover. In the past logos and designs have been embossed in the airbag cover. However the embossed designs are the same color as the airbag cover itself so that the designs are not particularly noticeable.
It is also been proposed to apply a separate printed insert to the airbag cover. In one such construction the insert is connected via bent tabs to the cover. However, any such insert attached to the airbag cover must be positively fixed to the cover to prevent the insert from being detached from the cover on deployment of the airbag. If the insert is not firmly attached, the force of the airbag deployment could propel the insert through the vehicle resulting in a potential hazard to the occupants of the vehicle.